Broken
by Aul Ondubu
Summary: AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MERASAKAN KEBAHAGIAAN KARENA KAULAH SATU-SATUNYA ORANG YANG DAPAT MEMBAHAGIAKANKU! Masih teringat dengan jelas didalam ingatannya ketika hazel bening yang selalu ia rindukan telah menyiratkan sebuah luka yang mendalam akibat kata-katanya. KrAy / Yaoi / Angst.


Title: Broken.

Author: Aul_Ondubu

Cast: KrAy.

Length: One(Long)shot (7.606 word)

Rating: T

Genre: Songfict, Romance, and Yaoi of course.

Disc: KrAy are belongs to EXO. And EXO are belongs to SM. Ent. But for the story and the plot in these fiction are **MINE**! So, don't try to steal it from me! ^^

A/N: A-yo, waddup guys! Ketemu lagi sama Aul, author yang paling ngawur... :P wkwkwk  
kali ini aul bawain sebuah oneshot yang udah cukup lama mendekam didalem pc aul. Jujur aja aul ragu buat nge-publish ff ancur ini .. TwT ff ini aul buat karena terinspirasi sama lagunya Seether feat Amy Lee yang juga berjudul sama; Broken. Dan sekedar info aja, ini hanya ff remake dari ff lama aul dengan pairing asli 2MIN dan sudah di publish beberapa bulan lalu di page milik aul dan kawan-kawan. Mungkin ada yang sudah baca versi aslinya? :)

Hope you all like my fict ne... :)

.

.

.

**Warning!  
.**

**.**

**.**

**There's a BL inside!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No Copycat!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No Plagiarism!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No Flame!**

.

.

.

**Aul_Ondubu present :**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

**.**

++_Broken_++

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open,_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough..._

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome,_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away…_

_―Seether feat Amy Lee → Broken―_

++_Broken_++

.

.

.

.

Zhang Yixing. Lelaki berparas jelita itu kembali menatap jajaran angka yang tertera pada sebuah jam digital berwarna ungu yang melingkar dengan manis diatas pergelangan tangan kanannya. Sedikit menghela nafas kesalnya saat mengetahui fakta bahwa lelaki lain yang telah membuat janji dengannya akan datang terlambat siang ini. Gerutuan dan keluhan mulai berdendang lirih melalui bibir mungilnya seraya menendang kerumunan kerikil yang bersantai didekat kaki jenjangnya. Sekelebat ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh lelaki itu saat mengucapkan seuntai kalimat janji kembali terlintas dalam benaknya.

_"Temui aku di tempat biasa, tepat pukul 11.00"_

Yixing kembali mendengus kesal dan menghempaskan punggung sempitnya untuk dapat bersandar pada bangku taman yang kini tengah ia duduki.

"Sekarang bahkan sudah pukul 11.20, dan kau kembali membuatku menunggu." menggerutu lirih sembari mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru taman.

Besar harapannya bahwa lelaki tampan dengan tubuh tingginya yang khas tersebut akan muncul ditengah kerumunan orang-orang dengan seikat bunga yang selalu dipersembahkan hanya untuk Yixing seorang. Namun nihil. Tak sekalipun Yixing menemukan figure tampan yang ia cari di segala penjuru taman.

**Tes~**

Setitik air bening jatuh membasahi lengan kurusnya. Tidak tidak. Air bening tersebut tidaklah menetes melalui sudut matanya. Melainkan melalui hamparan langit luas yang kini telah diselimuti oleh gumpalan awan kelam yang siap untuk menumpahkan ribuan titik-titik air kapanpun ia mau. Yixing menengadahkan telapak tangannya menghadap langit, dan kembali mendapatinya basah oleh titik-titik air yang mulai luruh secara perlahan.

"Kris... Cepatlah datang."

Dan kini, titik-titik air yang membasahi telapak tangan mungilnya telah beralih menjadi rintik gerimis yang perlahan namun pasti semakin deras menghujam tubuh rampingnya. Namun Meski begitu, pada kenyataannya Yixing masih begitu enggan untuk beranjak dari tempatnya saat ini untuk sekedar mencari sebuah tempat yang dapat ia jadikan sebagai tempat berteduh. Tidak. Ia akan tetap berada pada tempatnya sampai Kris -lelaki yang ia tunggu- muncul dihadapannya.

Hujaman air hujan semakin lebat membasahi tubuh Yixing yang masih setia bergeming di tempatnya. Tak ia pedulikan tubuh ringkihnya yang kini bergetar menahan belenggu rasa dingin. Bahkan bibir tipisnya mulai membiru dengan diiringi oleh deretan gigi putihnya yang saling bergemeletuk. Namun beberapa detik setelahnya, Yixing terdiam. Tubuhnya mematung saat dirasakannya titik-titik air hujan tak lagi menerjang tubuhnya meskipun pada kenyataannya hujan masihlah membasahi bumi dengan angkuhnya. Dengan perlahan, Yixing mencoba untuk menengadahkan kepalanya. Dan...

**Voila! **

Segaris senyum penuh kelegaan mulai terukir diatas wajah cantiknya saat menyadari kehadiran seorang lelaki bertubuh tegap yang kini tengah melindunginya dari terjangan air hujan dengan bantuan sebuah payung yang ia bawa.

"Dasar bodoh! Mengapa kau tetap duduk diam dan membiarkan hujan membasahi tubuhmu, huh?" menggumam kesal seraya melepaskan jaket tebalnya dan beralih menyampirkannya pada tubuh basah Yixing.

Sementara Yixing hanya mampu terdiam dengan pandangan yang tak lepas dari lelaki tersebut. Seulas senyum diatas bibir tipisnya pun tetap ia pertahankan, seolah ingin mengungkapkan betapa senangnya ia saat ini karena pada akhirnya lelaki tampan yang telah ia tunggu sejak beberapa waktu lalu kini telah hadir tepat dihadapannya. Bahkan ia tak memberikan perlawanan sedikitpun saat Kris menariknya untuk bangun dan membawanya ke tempat lain untuk berteduh dengan sebelah lengan kokohnya yang melingkar dengan sempurna pada pinggang Yixing. Yang mampu Yixing lakukan saat ini hanyalah menyurukkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Kris dan ikut mempererat dekapan kedua tangan kurusnya pada tubuh tegap Kris. Berusaha mencari kenyamanan serta kehangatan yang selalu Kris berikan untuknya.

...

Kris kembali menggosokkan kedua tangan besarnya sebelum kemudian kembali meletakkannya pada sepasang pipi seputih salju milik lelaki cantik yang berada disampingnya. Mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan yang ia miliki untuk sekedar meminimalisir hawa dingin yang mendera pujaan hatinya tersebut. Sementara Yixing hanya mampu melukiskan seulas senyum lembut saat menerima perhatian yang tercurah dari figure Kris Wu. Sesekali ia nampak menyeruput secangkir cappuccino hangat yang telah ia pesan untuk menambah rasa hangat pada tubuhnya.

Well, saat ini mereka tengah menghabiskan waktu mereka didalam sebuah cafe bernuansa classic yang telah sering mereka kunjungi. Hujan lebat yang semula mengguyur kota Seoul telah mereda dan digantikan oleh rintik gerimis. Yixing meletakkan cangkir minumannya ke atas meja dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada telapak tangan besar milik sang kekasih yang masih setia bertengger diatas kedua pipinya yang halus.

"Sudahlah, Kris. Aku sudah tak kedinginan lagi." berujar lirih dan menarik tangan Kris kedalam genggamannya.

"Tapi tanganmu bahkan terasa dingin, baby! Kau bisa terkena hipotermia nanti! Aigo, kemarilah! Lebih mendekatlah padaku supaya aku dapat memelukmu." menarik tubuh ramping Yixing untuk lebih merapat dengan tubuh tegapnya dan kembali memeluknya terlampau erat.

Ia bahkan tak memperdulikan pandangan pengunjung lain yang menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan aneh ataupun pemberontakan yang tengah Yixing lakukan.

"K-kris―"

"Hn?"

"Ugh~ Kau memelukku terlalu erat!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau kan kekasihku. Apa aku tak boleh memeluk kekasihku?"

"B-bukan begitu! Ugh~ Kau membuatku jadi tak bisa bernapas! Cepat lepaskan sebelum kau membunuhku karena kehabisan napas."

Mendengar gerutuan polos yang dilontarkan oleh sang kekasih pun tak pelak membuat Kris mengguratkan seutas tawa lirih. Dengan perlahan, ia pun segera melepaskan dekapan eratnya pada tubuh ramping Yixing meskipun tersirat perasaan tak rela saat ia melakukannya. Dan Yixing segera menghembuskan napas lega saat mengetahui bahwa ia telah terbebas dari dekapan maut sang kekasih.

"Dasar berlebihan! Aku ini kan hanya kehujanan. Bukannya habis berjemur di kutub utara. Mana mungkin aku terkena hipotermia hanya karena kehujanan?" kembali menggerutu kesal dan menyeruput cappuccino hangatnya yang kini mulai mendingin.

Kris kembali mengguratkan tawa lirih seraya mengacak surai kecoklatan Yixing.

"Aigo... Kekasihku ini kenapa mudah sekali merajuk, eoh? Aku ini hanya mengkhawatirkanmu, baby. Aku tak ingin kau sakit hanya karena menungguku hingga rela kehujanan seperti tadi―" menghentikan ucapannya sejenak seraya menghela napas. "Maafkan aku, baby. Jika saja aku datang tepat waktu. Mungkin kau tak akan kehujanan seperti ini. Maaf baby. Maaf..." ucapannya terdengar semakin lirih dan diakhiri dengan sebuah kecupan di pelipis kanan Yixing yang kini telah kembali ia rengkuh kedalam dekapan hangatnya.

Yixing tersenyum lembut dan membalas dekapan hangat sang kekasih.

"Tak apa, Kris. Aku tahu, kau pasti masih memiliki banyak pekerjaan yang harus kau selesaikan di kantor. Bagiku, tak masalah jika kau datang terlambat. Asalkan bisa kembali memelukmu seperti ini, itu sudah membuatku senang." Yixing mengangkat wajah cantiknya dan menatap wajah tampan Kris dengan segaris senyum menghangatkan yang terukir diatas bibirnya.

**Chup~**

Sebuah kecupan ringan berhasil mendarat dengan sempurna diatas bibir ranum milik Yixing. Membuatnya mematung untuk beberapa saat karena aksi mencuri-ciuman-sang-kekasih tersebut terjadi begitu cepat baginya. Dan saat ia kembali ke alam sadarnya, ia kembali dikejutkan oleh seikat bunga cantik yang ada dihadapannya.

"Eh? A-apa ini?" tanyanya dengan sedikit tergagap.

"Itu bunga." jawab Kris singkat.

"I-iya, aku tahu itu bunga. M-maksudku, untuk ap―"

"Ini bunga untukmu, baby. Nah, ambillah." tersenyum lembut dan menyerahkan bucket bunga tersebut pada Yixing.

Yixing pun mengambil alih buket bunga tersebut dari tangan Kris dengan kembali mengulas sebuah senyuman manis hingga memperlihatkan sebuah dimple yang menggemaskan di pipi bagian kanannya. Ia menatap bunga berwarna biru dan ungu muda tersebut masih dengan senyuman yang terkembang.

"Terima kasih, Kris. Bunga ini sangat indah." memejamkan mata indahnya sejenak seraya menghirup aroma wangi yang menguar dari bunga tersebut.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Yixing tersenyum lebar dan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan begitu antusias.

"Tentu saja! Aku sangat menyukainya."

Dan kini, Kris lah yang tersenyum lembut. Senang rasanya jika pemberian kita dapat diterima dengan baik. Kris kembali mendaratkan sebuah kecupan diatas kening Yixing dan mengusap pucuk kepalanya dengan penuh rasa sayang.

"Bunga itu mewakili perasaanku untukmu saat ini, baby."

"Eh? Benarkah?"

"Ya. Tahukah kau bahwa setiap bunga dapat berbicara? Dan Hydrangea pun telah memiliki bahasanya sendiri untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku."

"Jadi, nama bunga ini Hydrangea?" Kris mengangguk singkat dan kembali mengecup pelipis Yixing. "Lalu apa makna dari bunga ini?"

Kris tersenyum simpul dan kembali meraih tubuh ramping Yixing kedalam dekapannya.

"Hydrangea sendiri memiliki makna; _'Thanks for understanding'_. Dan kenapa aku memilih bunga ini untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu adalah karena aku ingin berterima kasih. Terima kasih, karena kau selalu mengerti akan keadaanku selama ini. Aku tahu, akhir-akhir ini aku bahkan terlalu sibuk dengan urusan kantor hingga terkadang membuatku melupakan janjiku denganmu. Maafkan aku untuk hal itu. Dan terima kasih, karena kau masih mau merelakan sebagian waktumu untuk menungguku. Terima kasih, baby. Hanya kau yang mampu mengerti keadaanku hingga seperti ini. You know, I love you so bad." lagi, Kris mengakhiri penjelasan panjangnya dengan kecupan manis diatas kening Yixing dan memeluknya dengan penuh rasa sayang.

Dan Yixing? Oh, entahlah. Ia bahkan telah kehabisan kata-kata untuk sekedar menanggapi ucapan Kris. Malu, bahagia, dan terkejut telah bercampur menjadi satu untuk saat ini. Malu, karena Kris berhasil membuat wajahnya menjadi semerah tomat. Bahagia, karena ia merasa beruntung dapat memiliki seorang kekasih seperti Kris. Dan terkejut, karena tak menyangka bahwa kekasihnya yang begitu kikir dalam hal berbicara kini dapat berbicara sepanjang dan seromantis beberapa saat lalu. Oh, ini benar-benar membuatnya semakin mencintai seorang Kris Wu!

"Kriiss~ Berhenti seperti itu! Kau membuatku semakin mencintaimu!" pekik Yixing sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kini telah serupa dengan kepiting rebus diatas dada bidang milik Kris.

"Ahahaha. Bukankah itu bagus? Dengan begitu, kau tak akan meninggalkanku, kan?"

"Tapi... Bagaimana jika nanti justru kau yang meninggalkanku?" tanya Yixing lirih.

"Tidak akan, baby. Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."

"Janji?"

"Yes, baby. I promise."

...

**Blam~**

Yixing menutup pintu mobil Kris dan berbalik menatap Kris yang telah menantinya.

"Tak ingin mampir dulu, Kris?" tanya Yixing seraya menunjuk rumahnya.

Namun Kris hanya menggeleng pelan dan mengusap pucuk kepala Yixing dengan lembut.

"Tidak usah, baby. Ini sudah malam. Sebaiknya kau segera masuk dan istirahat. Aku tahu kau pasti lelah. Lagipula besok kau ada jadwal kuliah pagi kan?"

Yixing tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk affirmatif.

"Hm, ya sudah. Kau hati-hati di jalan ya. Ingat! Jangan ngebut lagi atau aku akan marah!" ancam Yixing sembari melipat kedua tangannya diatas dada dan memasang wajah segarang mungkin.

Dan Kris pun hanya terkekeh lirih mendengar ancaman Yixing alih-alih membantahnya. Ia kembali menarik Yixing kedalam pelukannya dan mengacak rambutnya dengan gemas.

"Aish, Kris! Jangan mengacak-acak rambutku!" menggembungkan pipinya kesal dan kembali membenahi tatanan rambutnya yang kini tak beraturan lagi akibat ulah sang kekasih yang masih setia memeluknya.

"Hahaha. Maaf, baby. Aku hanya gemas denganmu."

"Dasar menyebalkan! Sudah sana pulang!"

"Eh? Kau mengusirku, eoh?"

Yixing mengulum senyum jahilnya dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari dekapan Kris.

"Ya, aku mengusirmu! Bweek~ hahaha." tertawa lepas setelah sebelumnya ia menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mengejek Kris.

Dan Kris pun hanya tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah kekanakan sang kekasih yang terpaut usia 3 tahun dengannya.

"Hhh, baiklah. Aku akan pulang. Tapi... Setelah kau menciumku!" seringai jahil pun telah berpindah pada Kris saat ini. Ia menarik-turunkan alisnya yang tebal seolah menantang Yixing yang kini menatapnya ragu.

"Baiklah, baiklah..."

**Chup~**

"Hanya pipi? Bagaimana dengan keningku?"

Yixing memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas dan kembali mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di area yang Kris inginkan dengan sedikit berjinjit.

**Chup~**

"Bibir?"

Yixing menatap Kris dengan sedikit ragu. Selama dua tahun mereka menjalin hubungan, belum pernah sekalipun ia mencium Kris lebih dulu. Terlebih... Di bagian itu.

Ugh~ Hanya dengan menatap bibir sensual milik Kris saja kembali membuat wajahnya memanas. Bagaimana ia mampu untuk err... Menciumnya?

"Baby? Kenapa kau diam saja, eum? Kau tak mau mencium kekasihmu yang tampan ini? Hhh, ya sudah. Kalau begitu aku tak akan pulang sebelum kau menciumku." kembali mengukir seringaian jahil seraya menyandarkan punggung kokohnya pada badan mobilnya.

Dan Yixing kembali menatap Kris dengan pandangan ragu. Menghela napasnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya menarik kerah kemeja Kris untuk mendekat pada wajahnya dan ...

**Chup~**

Sebuah kecupan manis berhasil mendarat dengan sempurna diatas bibir sensual Kris. Beberapa detik setelahnya, Yixing hendak menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir sang kekasih. Namun hal tersebut terasa sia-sia saat Kris justru menahan pinggang dan tengkuk Yixing untuk tetap merapat padanya. Kris memulai pergerakan bibirnya dengan memberikan sebuah lumatan kecil. Menyesapnya perlahan dan mengulumnya. Yixing yang mendapat perlakuan tersebut hanya mampu melingkarkan lengan kurusnya pada leher jenjang Kris dan ikut memperdalam ciumannya. Keduanya terlihat saling memejamkan mata mereka seolah mengisyaratkan bahwa mereka menikmati pergulatan lidah dan pertukaran saliva yang tengah mereka geluti saat ini.

Sadar akan menipisnya pasokan oksigen yang ia terima, Yixing pun mencengkeram erat kemeja kerja Kris seraya menarik wajahnya untuk menjauh. Demi celana dalam Neptunus, Yixing tak ingin esok pagi beredar kabar mengenai kematian dirinya yang disebabkan oleh kehabisan nafas saat berciuman! Eeww~ Itu menggelikan!

Dengan berat hati, Kris pun segera melepaskan tautan bibir sensualnya dengan bibir tipis milik sang kekasih. Dapat terlihat jelas bahwa ia kini tengah menahan hasratnya untuk tidak berbuat lebih jauh lagi dengan kekasihnya. Maka yang dapat ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah mengusap lembut sudut bibir Yixing yang digenangi oleh saliva dengan ibu jarinya. Wajah Yixing telah sepenuhnya dihiasi oleh rona kemerahan yang begitu pekat. Ditambah lagi dengan cucuran keringat serta helaan napasnya yang tersengal-sengal dengan kedua tangannya yang masih mencengkeram kemeja Kris.

Kris tersenyum lembut dan kembali mendaratkan sebuah kecupan ringan diatas kening Yixing.

"Beristirahatlah, baby. Tidurlah dengan nyenyak." bisiknya lirih sesaat setelah mengecup kening Yixing dan beralih mengecup kedua kelopak mata serta pipinya yang selembut sutra.

Yixing mendongakkan kepalanya untuk dapat menatap wajah tampan Kris yang begitu ia cintai. Tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk perlahan.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Kris. Aku sangat senang dapat melewatkannya bersamamu."

"Sama-sama, baby. Aku juga senang dapat menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu. Nah, masuklah. Malam semakin larut. Aku pulang dulu, okay? Call me when you miss me. Chup~ Love ya, baby." ujar Kris penuh perhatian yang kembali mencuri kecupan kilat di bibir manis Yixing dan segera memasuki mobilnya.

Yixing hanya tersenyum simpul dengan sesekali menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Kris yang selalu mencuri kecupan darinya. "Aku tahu itu. Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi Kris!" melambaikan tangannya seiring dengan mulai bergeraknya mobil sport milik Kris yang menjauhi area rumahnya.

Sesaat setelah mobil Kris menghilang dari pandangannya, Yixing membalikkan tubuh rampingnya dan kembali membuka langkahnya untuk segera masuk kedalam rumahnya yang nyaman, tenang…

**Cklek~**

…dan sepi. Yixing tersenyum hampa saat menatap rumah kecilnya yang begitu sunyi dan diselimuti oleh kegelapan. Ia kembali membuka langkahnya melewati ruang tamu dan menekan saklar lampu kecil berpenerangan temaram di ruang keluarga untuk sekedar mengusir kegelapan yang begitu pekat menyelimuti rumahnya. Melangkah perlahan menuju sebuah bufet yang difungsikan sebagai penyekat ruangan dan meraih sebuah frame berukuran sedang yang membingkai sebuah potret keluarga. Sebuah keluarga bahagia dimana terdapat figure seorang ayah berparas tampan dan penuh wibawa, figure seorang ibu berparas jelita dan penuh kelembutan, serta seorang putra berusia 13 tahun yang nampak tersenyum bahagia ditengah apitan kedua orang tuanya. Kedua tangan mungilnya menggenggam erat tangan ayah dan ibunya yang berdiri tepat disamping kanan dan kirinya juga dengan seulas senyum bahagia yang terpatri diatas wajah mereka.

Jari-jemari Yixing terulur dan mengusap permukaan kaca bening yang melindungi potret tersebut dan memandangnya sendu. Sepasang hazel bening miliknya begitu intens menatap sebuah potret terakhir yang dapat ia abadikan bersama mendiang kedua orang tuanya enam tahun silam. Ya. Yixing adalah seorang yatim-piatu semenjak kecelakaan tragis yang merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuanya enam tahun silam, saat Yixing masih berada di bangku Junior High School. Meninggalkan seorang Zhang Yixing yang masihlah terbilang belia dan menuntutnya untuk dapat bertahan hidup seorang diri. Bertahan ditengah kerasnya kehidupan kota Seoul hanya dengan berbekal sebagian harta warisan yang ditinggalkan oleh sang kepala keluarga Zhang.

Yixing menghembuskan napas beratnya dan beralih mendekap potret keluarganya. Memilih untuk menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya pada salah satu dinding dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Entahlah. Ia merasakan sebuah kerinduan yang teramat sangat dengan kedua orang tuanya untuk saat ini.

Ia rindu akan dekapan hangat sang ayah yang selalu ia berikan untuk Yixing setiap harinya, ia rindu akan senyum lembut sang ibu yang selalu mewarnai hari-harinya. Ia rindu. Terlampau rindu. Sekuat tenaga, ia berusaha menahan lelehan krystal bening yang telah memburamkan pandangannya. Dan sesaat setelah menghembuskan napas beratnya, Yixing kembali meletakkan frame tersebut pada tempatnya dan membuka tungkai jenjangnya untuk kembali melangkah menuju kamarnya.

**Cklek~**

Sebuah pintu kayu yang membingkai kamar Yixing mulai membuka perlahan seiring dengan pergerakan tangan Yixing yang mendorongnya. Kembali ia meraba dinding terdekatnya dan menekan saklar lampu untuk memberikan penerangan didalam kamarnya yang begitu gelap. Sesaat setelahnya, Yixing kembali membuka langkahnya menuju sebuah meja kayu yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Kedua sudut bibirnya kembali tertarik dan menampilkan seulas senyum saat sepasang hazel miliknya memandang jajaran puluhan vas bunga yang berdiri dengan anggun diatas meja tersebut. Puluhan vas yang ia gunakan untuk menampung berbagai macam bunga-bunga indah yang pernah Kris berikan untuknya. Mulai dari Gloxinia, Camelia, Acacia, Baby's Breathe, Pink Carnation, hingga Primrose, dan lain sebagainya.

Yixing mengulurkan lengan kurusnya guna meraih sebuah vas yang masih kosong dan mengisinya dengan seikat Hydrangea yang diberikan oleh Kris hari ini. Kembali ia tersenyum lembut dan meletakkan vas tersebut diatas meja, disamping jajaran vas yang lainnya.

"Mulai hari ini, kau akan tinggal bersamaku. Kau sangat cantik. Jangan cepat layu, ne?" berujar lirih seraya menuangkan air kedalam sebuah vas yang berisikan Hydrangea tersebut.

Sesaat setelah kegiatan merawat-bunga-bunga-cantik selesai, Yixing kembali beranjak dari tempatnya dan beralih meraih sebuah piyama yang tersimpan rapi didalam lemari pakaiannya. Dengan perlahan, Yixing mulai melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang melekat diatas tubuhnya. Dan selang beberapa menit setelahnya, tubuh polos Yixing telah dibalut dengan piyama berwarna ungu yang telah menjadi piyama kesayangannya. Meregangkan tubuh lelahnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya beranjak merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjang berukuran single bed yang begitu empuk dan nyaman. Memilih posisi yang terasa nyaman sembari mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata indahnya. Seakan terkena efek bius, perlahan-lahan kelopak matanya terasa semakin berat dan memaksanya untuk dapat menutup dengan erat sebelum akhirnya mulai mengantarkannya menuju alam mimpi yang menyenangkan.

...

"Aish~ Kenapa buku yang aku cari tidak ada?!" gumam Yixing lirih.

Sepasang hazel bening miliknya terus menelusuri puluhan -ralat- ratusan buku yang berjajar rapi dihadapannya. Dengan tekun dan penuh kesabaran, ia tetap menelusuri buku-buku dihadapannya berharap bahwa ia akan menemukan sebuah buku yang berjudulkan Kamus Floriografi atau semacamnya. Well, saat ini Yixing tengah menghabiskan siangnya dengan mengunjungi perpustakaan kota. Banyak orang yang mengatakan bahwa perustakaan tersebut adalah perpustakaan terlengkap di kawasan Seoul. Kau dapat menemukan berbagai macam buku yang ingin kau cari hanya dengan berkunjung ke perpustakaan tersebut. Ugh~ Sepertinya saat ini adalah waktu yang tepat bagi seorang Zhang Yixing untuk meralat kata-kata tersebut. Bayangkan saja! Ia telah mendekam selama lebih dari dua jam didalam perpustakaan tersebut, dan ia sama sekali belum menemukan buku yang tengah ia cari! Hhh, sebenarnya bisa saja Yixing mencari buku yang ia inginkan di sebuah toko buku dan kemudian membelinya. Namun apa daya, uang bulananya hanya tersisa sedikit. Dan Yixing lebih suka menggunakan uangnya untuk membeli satu karton green tea yang dapat ia nikmati selama satu bulan.

"Floriografi... Floriografi... Floriografi... Aigo~ Dimana sebenarnya kau bersembunyi, wahai Kamus Floriografi?!" menggeram lirih dan tetap setia menelusuri buku-buku dihadapannya.

"Kau mencari buku ini?" ujar salah seorang lelaki asing yang entah sejak kapan telah berdiri tepat disamping Yixing sembari mengacungkan sebuah buku berhalaman cukup tebal dengan tulisan; **_'Le Langage des Fleurs : Kamus Lengkap Floriografi.'_**

Yixing membulatkan kedua matanya dan segera meraih buku tersebut dengan seulas senyum lebar yang terukir diatas wajah cantiknya.

"HUUAAA~ AKHIRNYA AKU MENEMUKAN BUKU INI! AHAHAHA~ TERIMA KASIH BANYAK! KAU BENAR-BENAR―"

"Sshh! Pelankan suaramu! Kau lupa? Kita sedang ada di perpustakaan saat ini!" mendesis lirih seraya membungkam bibir Yixing yang sebelumnya memekik begitu keras hingga membuat seluruh pasang mata yang ada didalam sana beralih menatap mereka dengan pandangan kesal.

"Eerr~ Maafkan kami. Kami tak akan membuat keributan lagi. Sekali lagi, maafkan kami..." ucap lelaki asing tersebut sembari membungkukkan tubuh tegapnya ke berbagai sudut.

Yixing yang menyadari kesalahannya karena telah membuat keributan hanya mampu tersenyum canggung sembari ikut membungkukkan tubuhnya mengikuti lelaki asing yang ada disampingnya.

"Eum... Maafkan aku. Aku hanya terlalu senang karena akhirnya dapat menemukan buku yang kucari sejak tadi. Dan... Eum, terima kasih. Terima kasih karena telah membantuku menemukannya." ujar Yixing lirih sembari tersenyum simpul pada lelaki tersebut.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu. Tapi tak perlu sampai memekik seperti itu, kan? Kau membuat semua mata beralih memandang kita! Dan, Oh! Itu bukan buku milik perpustakaan ini. Itu buku milikku yang kubeli tiga tahun lalu." jelas lelaki tersebut tanpa jeda.

Jujur saja, Yixing sedikit tercengang saat mendengarkan penjelasan lelaki tersebut. Betapa tidak? Ia mengucapkannya hanya dalam satu tarikan nafas, bung! Wow~

"O-oh, begitu. Eum... Jadi buku ini... Milikmu?"

"Yeah, buku itu milikku. Kau dapat melihat tanda kepemilikannya di halaman pertama."

Yixing mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Tanda kepemilikan? Di sebuah buku? Eerr~ Kira-kira, seperti apa bentuk dari 'Tanda Kepemilikan' tersebut? Dengan sedikit ragu, Yixing pun mulai membuka halaman pertama dan melihatnya.

"Hn? Park Chanyeol? Apakah itu namamu?" tanya Yixing sesaat setelah melihat 'Tanda Kepemilikan' yang ternyata hanya berupa deretan hangeul yang bertuliskan _'Park Chanyeol'_.

Lelaki tersebut tersenyum lembut dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ya. Aku Park Chanyeol. Dan kau?"

Yixing ikut membalas senyuman lelaki bertubuh tinggi tersebut dan menjabat tangan kokohnya.

"Aku Yixing. Zhang Yixing."

...

"Wah, benarkah? Jadi kau pemilik dari Pheonix Florist yang ada di blok dekat kampusku itu?!" seru Yixing antusias saat mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol, sosok lelaki asing yang baru ia kenal beberapa saat lalu ternyata merupakan seorang pemilik sekaligus pendiri dari sebuah toko bunga terlengkap di daerah tersebut.

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk singkat.

"Yeah, begitulah."

"Whooaah! Kau tahu tidak? Toko bunga milikmu itu adalah toko bunga terlengkap di daerah ini!"

"Haha. Kau terlalu melebih-lebihkan."

"Aish~ Aku tidak melebih-lebihkan! Aku―"

"Ehem! Permisi. Apa kalian ingin memesan sesuatu?" ujar salah seorang pelayan cafe yang menginterupsi ucapan Yixing.

Oh, yeah. Apa aku belum memberitahukannya pada kalian? Well, saat ini Yixing dan Chanyeol tengah berada didalam Sherlock Cafe. Sebuah cafe bernuansa classic yang sudah sering Yixing kunjungi bersama sang kekasih, Kris. Namun tidak untuk kali ini. Ya, tentu saja. Karena ia datang bersama Park Chanyeol, figure lelaki tampan bertubuh tinggi semampai yang baru saja dikenalnya beberapa saat lalu. Ada banyak hal yang ingin Yixing tanyakan pada Chanyeol mengenai dunia floriografi. Karena itulah Yixing mengajaknya ke cafe ini agar mereka dapat lebih leluasa mengobrol tanpa harus mengkhawatirkan pengunjung lain karena mereka telah membuat sebuah keributan.

Yixing menghela napasnya dan memandang seorang pelayan yang telah dikenalnya tersebut dengan pandangan yang mengisyaratkan kekesalan. Well, setidaknya ia kesal karena pelayan ber-name tag 'LUHAN' tersebut telah memotong ucapannya. Sedangkan Luhan hanya memperlihatkan senyum tak berdosanya seraya menyerahkan dua buku menu untuk kedua pelanggannya.

"Ck, setidaknya tunggu sampai aku selesai bicara, Lu! Kau itu tidak sopan sekali..." gerutu Yixing seraya meraih salah satu buku menu.

"Aish, sudahlah! Simpan complain-mu itu. Sekarang apa yang ingin kau pesan?"

"Aku sudah mencoba semua yang ada didalam buku menu. Apa tak ada menu baru yang bisa aku coba?"

"Tentu saja ada. Menu baru, untuk menyambut musim yang baru. Dan kau harus mencoba Spring Blossom."

"Spring Blossom? Apa itu?"

"Spring Blossom adalah minuman segar yang dibuat dari perpaduan rasa manis Lychee serta rasa asam dari strawberry dan lemon. Bagaimana?"

Yixing tersenyum lebar dan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan begitu antusias yang juga disambut dengan senyuman simpul oleh Luhan. Ia bahkan sangat tahu bahwa Yixing sangatlah menyukai segala makanan maupun minuman yang memiliki cita rasa manis. Tak salah jika ia merekomendasikan menu baru di cafe tersebut padanya.

"Kalau begitu aku pesan 1 Spring Blossom dan Chocolate Muffin ukuran sedang. Ah, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Yixing pada Chanyeol yang sedikit terlupakan.

"Ah, berikan saja aku secangkir Cappuccino hangat dan juga Orange Cream Chiffon Cake." jawab Chanyeol yang ia tutup dengan seulas senyum.

"1 Spring Blossom, 1 Capuccino hangat, 1 Chocolate Muffin ukuran sedang, dan 1 Orange Cream Chiffon Cake. Baiklah, pesanan kalian aku antarkan dalam 10 menit. Terima kasih." Ujar Luhan sembari membungkukkan badannya sesaat setelah ia mencatat seluruh pesanan kedalam sebuah catatan kecil yang ia bawa.

Dan Yixing serta Chanyeol hanya mengulas sebuah senyum simpul saat Luhan mulai berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkan meja mereka.

"Oh, ya. Sampai dimana tadi obrolan kita?" celetuk Yixing.

"Sampai... Eum, membahas toko bunga milikku."

"Ah, ne. Aku sebenarnya sudah sering melewati tokomu saat aku berangkat ataupun pulang kuliah. Tapi belum pernah sekalipun aku masuk kedalamnya."

"Kalau begitu mampirlah sekali-sekali. Aku akan memberikan potongan harga untukmu jika kau membeli bunga di tokoku."

"Hm, entahlah. Aku bahkan sama sekali tak mengerti apa-apa tentang jenis, nama maupun bahasa bunga. Berbeda sekali dengan kekasihku."

"Oh ya? Apakah kekasihmu itu seseorang yang sangat menyukai bunga?"

"Bukan hanya menyukai, tetapi sangat terobsesi. Dia bilang, dia menyukai bunga karena ibunya juga sangat menyukai bunga dan telah mengajarkan dunia floriografi padanya sejak ia masih kecil. Ditambah lagi, kekasihku adalah seseorang yang begitu irit dalam hal berbicara. Tentu saja bunga menjadi pilihan yang tepat baginya untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya."

"Wah, beruntung sekali kau bisa memiliki kekasih yang romantis seperti dia."

"Romantis, sih. Tetapi jika aku sendiri tak mengerti apapun tentang bunga, bagaimana aku bisa mengambil sisi romantisnya?" keluh Yixing yang disambut dengan tawa oleh Chanyeol.

"Ahahaha. Aku mengerti sekarang. Jadi, inikah alasan mengapa kau rela menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di perpustakaan kota hanya untuk mencari kamus floriografi? Mulai tertarik dengan bunga, eoh?" goda Chanyeol seraya menatap Yixing dengan pandangan yang tak dapat diartikan.

Yixing pun hanya membalas tatapan Chanyeol dengan kekehan lirih. Baru saja ia hendak membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara. Namun ia kembali menghentikannya saat sepasang hazel miliknya melihatLuhan berjalan mendekat kearahnya bersama dengan pesanan mereka.

"Permisi... Pesanan anda, tuan. 1 Spring Blossom dan 1 Chocolate Muffin ukuran sedang untuk temanku, Zhang Yixing. Dan... 1 Capuccino hangat serta 1 Orange Cream Chiffon Cake untukmu. Baiklah, selamat menikmati." tersenyum ramah seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya sesaat setelah meletakkan pesanan diatas meja.

"Terima kasih, Lu." ucap Yixing tersenyum lembut.

Dan Luhan hanya membalas ucapan Yixing masih dengan sebuah senyum simpul sebelum akhirnya membalikkan badannya dan kembali melangkah meninggalkan meja mereka.

"Waah, ini maniiss!" seru Yixing yang terlihat begitu senang sesaat setelah menyeruput minumannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis dan ikut menyeruput capuccino hangatnya.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan yang tadi? Sejak kapan kau tertarik dengan floriografi?" tanya Chanyeol seraya meletakkan kembali cangkir minumannya keatas meja.

"Hmm, tidak terlalu tertarik juga sih sebenarnya. Hanya ingin ikut mengenal saja. Kau tahu? Besok lusa adalah hari jadi hubungan kami yang ke tiga. Selama ini, hanya Kris yang selalu memberikanku bunga. Jadi untuk tahun ini aku juga ingin memberikannya bunga yang sesuai dengan perasaanku untuknya. Karena itulah aku mencari kamus floriografi." jelas Yixing sembari melahap chocolate muffin kesukaannya.

"Tunggu! Kris? Apakah Kris yang kau maksud adalah Kris Wu? Seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi dan berambut blonde?"

Yixing menghentikan aktivitasnya dalam melahap muffin dan beralih menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Apa kau mengenalnya?" Chanyeol tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk singkat.

"Yah, bisa dibilang seperti itu. Aku memang tidak terlalu dekat dengannya. Tetapi aku mengenalnya. Kau tahu? Kris adalah salah satu pelanggan tetap di tokoku." jelas Chanyeol sembari melahap cake-nya.

"Eoh? Benarkah? Kris pelanggan tetapmu?"

"Ya, hampir setiap minggu ia datang untuk membeli berbagai macam bunga yang berbeda-beda. Dan kurasa sekarang aku tahu untuk siapa bunga-bunga itu." tersenyum jahil dan kembali melahap suapan terakhir cake-nya. "Eum, Yixing... Maaf. Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang." menyeruput minumannya sejenak sebelum kemudian beralih menatap Yixing.

"Eh? Kenapa terburu-buru begitu?"

"Jam makan siang di tokoku akan berakhir 20 menit lagi. Dan beberapa pegawai paruh waktuku juga telah menyelesaikan tugas mereka. Tiga pegawai tetapku pasti akan bermalas-malasan jika tak kuawasi." meraih sebuah dompet kulit miliknya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang kertas dari dalamnya. "Nah, ini untuk membayar pesanan kita."

"T-tidak perlu! Biar aku saja yang membayarnya. Anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasihku karena kau telah meminjamkan bukumu."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya, tentu saja! Sudahlah, simpan kembali uangmu dan biarkan aku yang membayarnya nanti." tersenyum lebar dan memaksa Chanyeol untuk kembali menyimpan uangnya.

"Yeah, baiklah jika kau memaksa. Terima kasih." membalas senyuman Yixing dan kembali memasukkan uangnya. "Well, kurasa aku benar-benar harus pergi sekarang. Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi Xing!"

"Eum! Sampai jumpa, Yeol!"

...

Jemari lentik itu terus bergerak menekan beberapa digit angka yang telah dihapalnya diluar kepala pada layar ponsel touch-nya. Kembali meletakkan ponsel tersebut di telinganya dan menanti seseorang di seberang sana menekan tombol hijau dan menjawab pangilannya. Namun ternyata hasil yang ia dapatkan tak begitu sesuai dengan yang diharapkannya. Helaan napas berat kembali terlontar saat panggilannya justru tersambung dengan mesin penerima pesan. Dan dengan sigap, ia pun kembali mengakhiri panggilannya dengan menekan tombol merah.

"Kris... Mengapa sekarang semakin sulit bagiku untuk sekedar menghubungimu?" berujar lirih dan menatap sendu pada layar ponselnya yang memperlihatkan wallpaper berupa fotonya bersama sang kekasih, Kris.

Satu bulan telah berlalu sejak pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Kris. Namun setelahnya, Kris menghilang begitu saja bagaikan ditelan bumi. Tak pernah lagi ada panggilan masuk maupun pesan singkat di ponsel Yixing yang dikirimkan oleh lelaki tersebut untuk sekedar menanyakan kabarnya. Bahkan Yixing tak pernah bisa lagi untuk menghubunginya. Padahal, esok lusa adalah hari jadi hubungan mereka yang telah menginjak tahun ketiga. Apa Kris akan melupakannya dan lebih mementingkan urusan kantornya? Hhh, semoga saja tidak.

Yixing menatap hamparan langit senja yang kini telah menampilkan bias oranye yang begitu menghangatkan. Dengan perlahan, Yixing menyandarkan punggung sempitnya pada sebuah bangku taman yang tengah ia duduki saat ini. Ya, saat ini Yixing tengah menghabiskan waktu sorenya di sebuah taman kecil di kaki bukit sembari membaca dan memahami isi dari kamus floriografi yang ia pinjam dari Chanyeol siang tadi. Ia begitu malas untuk pulang ke rumah di hari yang masih sore seperti saat ini. Bukankah akan lebih menyenangkan jika kita menghabiskan sebagian waktu kita di tempat seindah ini?

Yixing menutup bukunya dan kembali menyimpannya kedalam ransel. Mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru taman sebelum akhirnya terhenti pada sebuah objek yang menyitanya. Sebuah objek berupa seorang lelaki tampan yang tengah duduk termenung dibawah rindangnya pohon cemara.

"Kris...?" tanpa basa-basi, Yixing pun segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berlari menghampiri figure lelaki tampan yang sangat ia rindukan tersebut.

"KRIISSS!"

**Bruuk~**

Belum sempat Kris merespon seruan Yixing, kini ia telah terguling diatas rerumputan saat Yixing menerjangnya dan memeluknya dengan begitu erat.

"X-xingie?"

"Kris... Huks~ Kemana saja kau sebulan ini? Aku mencoba meneleponmu tiap waktu, tapi... Huks~ Tak pernah bisa... Aku merindukanmu, Kris! Huks~ Aku merindukanmu..." isak Yixing tanpa melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh tegap Kris.

"Sshh... Sudahlah, jangan menangis lagi. Aku tak pergi kemana-mana, baby. Aku hanya... Sibuk." ujar Kris lirih seraya melepaskan dekapan Yixing dan menghapuskan jejak aliran air asin yang membasahi wajah Yixing.

"Tapi aku merindukanmu... Kau tak pernah lagi mengirimiku kabar sejak pertemuan terakhir kita sebulan yang lalu."

"Aku tahu, baby. Aku juga sangat merindukanmu. Tetapi―"

"Kris oppa!" seru salah seorang gadis yang menginterupsi ucapan Kris.

Gadis tersebut nampak menyunggingkan senyum lebar dan segera berlari menghampiri Kris.

"Oppa, ini minum untukmu! Maaf jika aku terlalu lama, tadi― Eh? Siapa dia?" tanya gadis tersebut seraya menunjuk Yixing yang kini terduduk disamping Kris.

"Eum.. Hai, aku Zhang Yixing. Panggil saja aku Yixing. Aku―"

"Oh, hai! Aku Kwon Yuri. Kau bisa memanggilku Yuri. Dan aku adalah calon istri dari Kris oppa. Salam kenal!" ucap gadis tersebut seraya bergelayut manja pada lengan kokoh Kris.

Yixing terdiam. Entah mengapa, saat ini ia dapat merasakan dada kirinya terasa begitu perih bagaikan tertusuk ribuan jarum transparan yang begitu tajam. Rasanya begitu sakit dan... Menyesakkan.

Tuhan... Telah rusakkah indera pendengarannya saat ini? Ah, ataukah mungkin ini hanya mimpi? Ya! Ini pasti hanya mimpi! Tapi... Mengapa rasa sakit dan perih ini terasa begitu nyata?

"C-calon istri?" tanya Yixing lirih hingga nyaris seperti sebuah bisikan.

Begitu besar harapannya bahwa gadis bernama Yuri tersebut akan menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata bahwa itu semua hanyalah sebuah lelucon yang ia buat untuk menjahili Yixing. Namun harapannya terasa pupus saat dengan jelasnya ia melihat Yuri menganggukkan kepalanya dengan begitu antusias dan diiringi oleh sebuah senyuman yang terlihat begitu... Bahagia? Entahlah.

"Ya, aku calon istrinya..." jawab Yuri dengan riang.

"O-oh, begitu..." bisik Yixing lirih dan memaksakan bibirnya untuk kembali menyunggingkan seutas senyum meski saat ini hatinya tengah menjerit pilu.

"Oh ya, apa kau sudah mendapatkan undangan dari Kris oppa?"

"U-undangan? Undangan... Apa?" tanya Yixing bingung.

Ia berusaha menatap Kris dan mencari tahu sebuah kebenaran darinya. Namun Kris justru memalingkan wajahnya dan memandang kearah lain seolah ingin menghindari tatapannya.

"Aigo~ Jadi Kris oppa tidak memberikan undangannya untukmu?" Yixing menggeleng lemah alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Yuri.

Dan rasa penasarannya telah terbayar saat lengan kurus Yuri menyerahkan secarik undangan berwarna biru muda untuknya. Namun, saat itu jugalah ia merasakkan sebuah batu berukuran besar telah terlempar kearahnya dan meremukkan hatinya yang rapuh. Kedua sudut matanya memanas dan mulai disesaki oleh air mata yang ikut memburamkan pandangannya. Ia kembali menatap Kris dan berharap lelaki yang ia cintai tersebut mengatakan bahwa ini semua hanyalah sebuah gurauan. Namun nihil. Kris masih terlihat enggan untuk bertemu pandang dengan Yixing.

"Kris... Katakan padaku bahwa ini semua hanya lelucon yang kau buat untuk mengerjaiku.. KATAKAN PADAKU, KRIS!" raung Yixing seraya mencengkeram kerah kemeja Kris yang sejak tadi menghindari pandangannya.

Kris menggeleng pelan dan memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap mata Yixing yang kini menyiratkan sebuah kepedihan.

"Tidak, Yixing. Aku... Aku memang akan segera menikah dengan Yuri, esok lusa..." ujar Kris lirih.

**Tes~**

Pada akhirnya, setetes air mata yang sekuat tenaga ia tahan sejak kehadiran Yuri berhasil luruh dan membuat jejak sungai kecil diatas pipinya yang halus. Ia melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya pada kerah kemeja Kris dan memandangnya dengan penuh kekecewaan.

Tubuh Yixing bergetar seiring dengan makin derasnya bulir air mata yang membasahi wajahnya. Sungguh, ia benar-benar telah kehabisan seluruh tenaganya saat ini. Hatinya yang tulus kini telah hancur berkeping-keping saat mengetahui sebuah fakta bahwa lelaki yang dicintainya, lelaki yang pernah berjanji untuk tidak akan pernah pergi meninggalkannya, kini justru dengan lugasnya mengatakan bahwa ia akan menikahi gadis lain esok lusa. Ya, esok lusa. Tepat di hari jadi hubungan mereka yang ke tiga. Bisakah kalian bayangkan betapa hancurnya ia?

"S-selamat... Selamat atas pernikahan kalian. Aku... Turut bahagia."

Bohong! Itu semua hanya bohong! Tak sekalipun ia merasakan kebahagiaan saat mengetahui orang yang dicintainya direbut oleh gadis lain! Tak sekalipun ia merasakan kebahagiaan saat mengetahui bahwa orang yang dicintainya akan menikah dengan gadis lain. Tidak... Tidak sekalipun ia merasakan kebahagiaan saat air mata kekecewaan justru dengan derasnya membasahi wajahnya.

"Xing, maafkan aku..." kembali Kris berujar lirih dan mencoba merengkuh tubuh ramping Yixing yang kini terlihat begitu rapuh.

Namun tak semudah itu. Karena Yixing lebih cepat menghindar dan beranjak bangun dari posisi duduknya.

"Maaf, a-aku... Harus pergi. Permisi..."

Segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan bergerak menjauh meninggalkan Kris. Figure lelaki tampan yang telah mengisi relung hatinya, sekaligus lelaki tampan yang dengan sadisnya menyayat serta meremukkan hatinya yang rapuh.

...

**BLAM!**

Yixing membanting pintu rumahnya dengan kasar hingga menimbulkan bunyi debam yang begitu memekakkan telinga. Napasnya memburu dan wajahnya terlihat sembab akibat lelehan air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti hingga detik ini.

"AAAARRRGGHH!"

Yixing menjerit pilu dan menjambak helaian rambutnya. Tubuhnya merosot keatas lantai dengan masih terisak lirih. Berulang kali ia menjerit dan meneriakkan nama Kris dengan pilu. Begitu jelas kekecewaan dan kesakitan yang tersirat melalui jeritannya. Tubuhnya bergetar dan meringkuk diatas dinginnya lantai.

Ia tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Hatinya terasa hampa seiring dengan kepergian Kris dari kehidupannya. Tak ada lagi yang mampu mengisi kekosongan hatinya. Tak ada lagi yang mampu mewarnai hari-harinya yang sunyi. Tak ada lagi sandaran hidup yang begitu ia cintai. Semua telah pergi. Dan kembali menyisakan dirinya seorang diri.

Dengan sedikit tertatih, Yixing mencoba untuk bangkit dari tempatnya dan kembali melangkah menuju kamarnya. Yixing menatap nanar kearah puluhan vas yang berjajar dengan rapi diatas sebuah meja kayu. Puluhan vas yang menampung berbagai macam bunga pemberian Kris. Namun pandangan nanar tersebut kini telah tergantikan dengan pandangan penuh kebencian. Sebuah kebencian yang telah menggerakkan hatinya untuk melangkah mendekati meja tersebut dan membanting vas-vas tak bersalah tersebut keatas lantai.

**PRAAAANNGG!**

Bunyi pecahan kaca tak terelakkan lagi saat meja kayu tersebut telah kembali bersih tanpa adanya satu vas pun yang tersisa. Bahkan dapat dilihat kini telapak tangannya mulai meneteskan cairan berwarna merah pekat yang berasal dari sebuah luka sayatan yang cukup panjang akibat tergores pecahan kaca dari vas-vas tersebut. Terasa sakit, memang. Tapi tak sebanding dengan sebuah luka yang telah ditorehkan didalam hatinya. Luka didalam hatinya memang sama sekali tak meneteskan darah. Namun rasa perih yang begitu membelenggu, terasa begitu menyakitkan jika dibandingkan dengan sebuah luka fisik.

Yixing meraih salah satu pecahan kaca yang paling besar dan kembali menyayatkannya keatas tubuhnya dengan brutal.

"KENAPA?! Huks~ KENAPA KAU MENINGGALKANKU DISAAT AKU TELAH BENAR-BENAR MENCINTAIMU?! Huks~ APA SEBENARNYA SALAHKU PADAMU, KRIISS!? APA SALAHKUUU?!"

**Craaak~**

Sebuah sayatan paling besar berhasil tertoreh diatas lengannya yang halus. Darah segar kembali mengucur dengan deras melalui puluhan luka sayatan yang memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya. Dan tubuh ringkih tersebut kembali merosot jatuh keatas lantai keramik yang dipenuhi oleh pecahan kaca yang berserakan. Ia tak peduli lagi. Benar-benar tak peduli jika seluruh tubuhnya telah dibasahi oleh kucuran darah yang mengalir dengan derasnya melalui sekujur tubuhnya yang telah dipenuhi oleh luka sayatan. Karena sejatinya, luka-luka tersebut masihlah tak sebanding dengan luka hatinya.

...

Yixing meletakkan sebuah ballpoint yang sebelumnya ia gunakan untuk menulis beberapa kalimat yang mencurahkan isi hatinya diatas sebuah kertas putih. Melipat kertas tersebut dengan rapi dan kembali meletakkannya diatas meja sebelum akhirnya beralih meraih sebuah tabung kaca berukuran kecil yang menyimpan sebuah kapsul berwarna merah. Jari-jemarinya bergerak membuka penutup tabung kaca tersebut dan meraih sebutir kapsul yang tersimpan didalamnya.

"Hei, aconitin... Kudengar, kau bisa membawaku pergi ke sebuah tempat dimana hanya ada aku sendiri hanya dalam waktu singkat. Apakah itu benar?" berujar lirih seakan saat ini ia tengah berbicara dengan kapsul bernama aconitin tersebut.

Ya, aconitin. Sebuah racun mematikan yang juga menyandang gelar 'The King of Poison'. Salah satu jenis racun pelumpuh syaraf yang diambil dari daun dan akar tanaman Torigabuto. Memiliki dosis kematian hanya dengan 2 miligram. Sebuah racun kuat yang mampu mematikan dalam beberapa menit setelah mulai larut dalam tubuh.

Yixing tersenyum hampa dan kembali memainkan kapsul tersebut dengan tangannya yang penuh luka sayatan sebelum akhirnya mulai memasukkan kapsul tersebut kedalam mulutnya dan berusaha menelannya tanpa bantuan air.

10 menit berlalu, namun kapsul yang ia telan masih tak memberikan reaksi apapun untuknya. Dan tepat di menit ke-11, dapat Yixing rasakan jantungnya terasa dicengkeram dengan begitu erat seolah memaksanya untuk berhenti berdenyut. Paru-parunya terasa hampa dan tak mampu lagi mengalirkan oksigen kedalam tubuhnya.

"Aaarrkh~"

Yixing mulai mencakari leher jenjangnya yang terasa begitu sesak sebelum akhirnya tersentak dan kembali jatuh terkulai. Setitik air mata kembali luruh melalui sudut matanya yang sayu. Dan selang sedetik sebelum nafasnya berhenti berhembus, Yixing hanya mampu berbisik ...

.

.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kris..."

* * *

**++_The End_++**

* * *

...

* * *

**++_EPILOG_++**

* * *

**_Mereka bilang, Cinta adalah hal terindah di dunia ini._**

**_Tak akan ada air mata, tak akan ada derita, dan tak akan ada kekecewaan._**

**_Benarkah?_**

**_Lalu bagaimana dengan hatiku yang terasa hampa saat aku kehilangan orang-orang yang kucintai untuk pertama kalinya?_**

**_Ayah, ibu ..._**

**_Aku begitu mencintai mereka seumur hidupku._**

**_Tetapi apa yang kudapat?_**

**_Mereka justru pergi meninggalkanku seorang diri._**

**_Meninggalkanku disaat aku membutuhkan mereka sebagai semangatku,_**

**_Meninggalkanku disaat aku membutuhkan kasih sayang,_**

**_Dan meninggalkanku disaat aku berlinangan air mata._**

**_Ayah, ibu ..._**

**_Aku merindukan kalian._**

**_Apakah kalian pergi meninggalkanku karena kalian berpikiran yang sama dengan orang-orang itu?_**

**_Apakah kalian malu karena memiliki seorang anak yang pendosa?_**

**_Ya, mereka bilang ..._**

**_Aku adalah seorang pendosa karena menyukai seseorang yang memiliki jenis kelamin yang sama denganku._**

**_Mereka bilang, aku adalah lelaki kotor yang tak pantas untuk merasakan keindahan Cinta._**

**_Lelaki kotor yang lebih pantas menerima caci-maki dan lemparan botol bekas karena ketidak-normalanku._**

**_Apakah itu benar, ayah?_**

**_Inikah alasan mengapa kalian memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkanku dalam waktu sesingkat ini?_**

**_Ayah, ibu ..._**

**_Kumohon maafkan aku ..._**

**_Aku tak sanggup menahan perasaan ini dan justru membuat kalian malu._**

**_Dan dia ..._**

**_Dia adalah seorang lelaki yang penuh kharisma._**

**_Masih teringat dengan jelas didalam ingatanku ketika pertama kali aku berjumpa dengannya._**

**_Disaat semua orang tengah sibuk menghujat dan melempariku dengan sekeranjang tomat busuk, ia datang padaku bagaikan sebuah perisai._**

**_Ia memeluk tubuh rapuhku dan membawaku pergi._**

**_Menghapuskan air mata kesedihan yang telah menjadi teman sehari-hariku, dan mengembalikan seutas senyum tipis yang telah lama hilang dari wajahku._**

**_Salahkah jika aku menyukainya?_**

**_Salahkah jika aku tak mampu memadamkan percikan api yang telah ia sulut didalam hatiku?_**

**_Aku tahu, ini semua adalah salah._**

**_Aku tahu, dan sangat tahu akan hal itu._**

**_Dan aku pun tahu jika aku terlalu bodoh karena terlarut dalam permainannya._**

**_Kata-kata cinta yang sering ia berikan untukku, tak lebih hanyalah sebuah omong kosong._**

**_Janji-janji yang pernah ia ikrarkan untuk tetap berada disampingku dan melindungiku kini tak akan pernah sanggup terlaksana._**

**_Ia pergi ..._**

**_Pergi dengan seorang wanita yang layak untuk menjadi pasangannya._**

**_Bukankah ini yang mereka inginkan?_**

**_Kembali melihatku hancur dengan melepas seseorang yang begitu berarti untukku dan melihatnya kembali hidup dengan normal._**

**_Tuhan ..._**

**_Apakah ini caramu menghukum seorang pendosa sepertiku?_**

**_Meremukkan hatiku menjadi berkeping-keping, dan kembali merasakan kehampaan._**

**_Tuhan ..._**

**_Apakah sama sekali kesempatan bagiku untuk merasakan sebuah kebahagiaan?_**

**_Apakah hanya kesakitan dan kekecewaan yang mampu aku raih?_**

**_Ayah, ibu ..._**

**_Aku lelah ..._**

**_Aku lelah berpura-pura kuat._**

**_Aku lelah untuk tetap tersenyum ditengah tangis yang melanda hatiku._**

**_Dan aku lelah untuk merasakan sebuah kesakitan lagi._**

**_Ayah, ibu ..._**

**_Aku ingin pergi._**

**_Aku ingin pergi ke sebuah tempat yang dapat kembali mempertemukanku dengan kalian._**

**_Bukankah aku belum sempat menyampaikan permintaan maafku pada kalian?_**

**_Selain itu, aku juga ingin pergi dari kehidupannya._**

**_Aku tahu, ia layak untuk berbahagia dengan calon istrinya dan kembali pada kehidupan normalnya._**

**_Berbahagialah untukku, kris._**

**_Dan maafkan aku yang tak dapat menghapuskan posisimu didalam hatiku._**

**_Aku pergi ..._**

**_Untuk mencari sebuah kedamaian._**

**_04 - 09 - 2011,_**

**_Zhang Yixing._**

**_――――――――――――――――_**_**――――――――**_

Tubuh Kris mematung seketika. Menatap nanar pada selembar kertas yang ada dalam genggamannya dengan tubuh tegapnya yang mulai bergetar. Pandangannya mengabur saat pelupuk matanya telah dipenuhi oleh setitik kristal bening yang siap luruh kapanpun ia mau.

"Yixing... Maafkan aku..." berbisik lirih dan mengusap sebuah makam bertahtakan batu pualam putih dihadapannya.

Tubuhnya kembali bergetar menahan segala emosi saat bulir-bulir air mata telah berlomba-lomba untuk membasahi paras tampannya. Menghiraukan pandangan para pelayat yang menatapnya iba. Dan memilih untuk mendekap erat gundukan tanah merah dihadapannya seolah ia kini tengah memeluk tubuh ramping milik seorang lelaki yang begitu cintai hingga detik ini.

Secercah perasaan penuh penyesalan kembali merayap kedalam hatinya. Masih teringat dengan jelas didalam ingatannya ketika paras jelita yang ia cintai telah dibanjiri oleh air mata. Masih teringat dengan jelas didalam ingatannya ketika hazel bening yang selalu ia rindukan telah menyiratkan sebuah luka yang mendalam akibat kata-katanya. Dan masih teringat dengan jelas ketika bibir cherry yang telah menjadi candunya tersebut menyunggingkan seutas senyum kepedihan untuk dirinya. Untuk dirinya yang telah meluluh lantakkan hatinya yang rapuh hingga menjadi butiran asa.

Ia lemah? YA!

Ia pengecut? YA!

Dan ia pecundang? YA!

Ya, Ya, dan YA!

Ia adalah seorang lelaki lemah yang tak mampu melindungi seseorang yang ia cintai. Ia adalah seorang pengecut yang tak mampu jujur dengan dirinya sendiri dan memilih untuk berlindung didalam kabut dusta. Ia adalah seorang pecundang yang tak mampu menjaga kata-katanya, hatinya, dan harga dirinya.

Setitik air mata kembali luruh melalui sudut matanya yang besar. Jauh didasar hatinya, ia begitu ingin merengkuh tubuh rapuh sang kekasih. Ia begitu ingin menghapuskan jejak aliran air asin yang membasahi wajah cantik kekasihnya. Ia begitu ingin kembali mengecup bibir cherry sang kekasih yang telah menjadi candunya. Dan ia begitu ingin meneriakkan ribuan kata maaf dihadapan kekasih hatinya. Namun apa daya, figure keras seorang Kris Wu yang tak sudi menerima kata kalah, kini telah sirna dan tergantikan dengan figure lemah yang (terpaksa) tunduk akan ancaman sang ayah.

Dan ingatannya kembali berkelana ke masa dimana wajah tampannya dipenuhi oleh luka lebam yang ditorehkan sang ayah, masa dimana sang ayah mengerahkan dua orang Yakuza untuk mengawasi segala pergerakannya, masa dimana ia dipaksa untuk kembali menjadi lelaki _normal_ dengan menikahi seorang gadis yang telah dipilih oleh sang ayah, dan masa dimana ia tak dapat lagi menjumpai kekasih hatinya, belahan jiwanya.

Dan kini, Yixing telah benar-benar pergi dari kehidupannya. Meninggalkan dirinya seorang diri dan membawa hatinya pergi.

"Kau memang bodoh, Yixing. Benar-benar bodoh! Apa kau kira aku dapat bahagia bersama orang lain yang sama sekali tak aku cintai? Dan apa kau kira aku masih dapat merasakan bahagia setelah kau membawa hatiku pergi bersama jiwamu? Tidak, Xingie... AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MERASAKAN KEBAHAGIAAN KARENA KAULAH SATU-SATUNYA ORANG YANG DAPAT MEMBAHAGIAKANKU!" teriak Kris pilu dengan aliran air mata yang masih membasahi wajahnya.

Seakan teringat akan sesuatu, Kris menghentikan tangisnya dan meraba saku celananya.

"Yixing... Apa kau kesepian disana?" berbisik lirih dan meraih sebuah pisau lipat dari dalam saku celananya.

Memain-mainkan pisau tersebut sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menyunggingkan seutas senyum tipis.

"Aku sangat kesepian, Xingie. Bagaimana jika aku menyusulmu pergi?"

**Craaak~**

Cipratan darah segar mulai merembes keluar melalui sebuah lubang kecil yang tercipta saat ia menancapkan pisaunya diatas pergelangan tangan kirinya.

**Craaak~**

Kembali ia tancapkan pisau tersebut dan melebarkan lukanya hingga menyayat seutas nadi yang berdenyut. Dan tepat sedetik saat nadi tersebut putus, rasa pusing yang teramat sangat mulai melandanya. Keseimbangannya semakin memburuk hingga membuatnya jatuh tersungkur diatas makam sang kekasih. Nafasnya semakin terasa berat dan pandangannya mulai mengabur.

Tepat sedetik sebelum ia pergi, ia hanya mampu berbisik ...

"Aku mencintaimu, Zhang Yixing..."

.

.

.

.

_You've gone away..._

_And you don't feel me here anymore..._

* * *

**++_Beneran End_++**

* * *

Berani baca, berani **review**!

Dilarang bash karakter yang ada di dalam ff ini! Kalau mau bash, silakan bash aja saya... ikhlas lahir bathin kok ... xD


End file.
